Stella's birthday surprise!
by AnnieB3
Summary: Its Stella's birthday and its the first one she's spending with the winx and the specialists so she wants it to be perfect. However trouble starts as the gift that Brandon gives her turns out to be cursed with an age changer spell which changes the winx into 9 year old girls! They then get kidnapped and taken to shadow haunt where they are locked up in a dungeon. Will they escape?
1. Chapter 1

\- At Alphea, approx. 8am Saturday -

Stella: **_(already dressed_****_in her summer fruit skirt and peach top, bursts through to doors to where Bloom and Flora are peacefully sleeping)_** Rise and Shine Ladies we have a big day ahead of us – and a wonderful evening full of dancing! **_(Stella waltzes and glides across the room as if she was on the dance floor)_** Ahem!

Bloom: **(****_Struggling to open her eyes slowly lifts her head up and looks at the forever ticking clock next to her bed) _**Ugh Stel, Its 8 am!

Flora: **_(Rubbing her eyes)_** Yeah your party is not until 6.

Stella: **_(Irritably placing both hands on her hips)_** Exactly which only leaves us with 10 hours to get ready and we have to go into Magix get our hair, makeup, and nails done, and oh that reminds me I have to go pick up my dress! You guys go wake the other girls up and I will make sure the boys know what time to meet us. I can't wait! (**_Stella cheers as she exits the room)_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Red fountain-

Sky: So Brandon what did you get Stella for her birthday?

Brandon: **_(Looks up and smiles) _**It's a surprise, but I guess I can tell you. **_(Hands Sky the ruby coloured box) _**

Sky: **_(Slowly opens it and covers his eyes and the light starts to fade revealing a jewelled charm bracelet with loads of different charms which equal to Stella's personality)_** Wow dude, how did you think of this?

Brandon: Well I was in Magix the other day figuring out a gift for her when I came across a recently opened store that sold magical objects and it said in the window that they do personalised charm bracelets for your "special someone" so I went in there and asked about it and well here it is! **_(Brandon gestures at the bracelet feeling quite proud of himself)_**

Riven: **_( Jogs over to where they're standing) _**Hey guys what are you up to over there?

Sky: Brandon was just showing me the gift he got for Stella's birthday tonight.

Riven: A charm bracelet!? **_(Riven looks at it confused) _**She's a fairy she can conjure up charms and spells whenever she wants! Why do you think she will want it?

Brandon: **_(Frustrated and insulted gives him a look of disgust) _**to be fair bro, Stella is my girlfriend and I think I would know whether she would like it or not.

Riven: **_(Looking quite sheepish turns the corner and exits) _**whatever man.

**_(Brandon's phone starts ringing. Meanwhile Timmy examines the bracelet) _**

Helia: **_(Passes phone to Brandon) _**hey Brandon your phones ringing – it's Stella.

Timmy: **_(Starts setting up his microchip scan of the bracelet) _**Hmmm.

Brandon: Hey sweetie Happy Birthday!

Stella: **_(Muffled phone voice) _**Hey Bran thanks! I was just asking have you and the other boys sorted out your outfits for tonight?

Brandon: **_(Nervously Scratches his head) _**well sort of but**_… (Gets interrupted)_**

Stella: Ugh come on Brandon there's only 9 hours left, you better be ready in time oh and don't come to Magix today ok bye! **_(Ends call)_**

Brandon: Oh wait pumpkin! Ugh **_(Throws phone and buries his head in his hands)_**

Nabu: Ouch that didn't seem to go well. **_(Sits next to him)_**

Brandon: its fine I think she is just stressed about tonight.

Timmy: Uh hey guys I think there's something wrong with the…

Brandon: **_(Takes the bracelet and walks off) _**Not now Timmy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I'm kind of new to this so bare with me if I get anything wrong. Sorry that chapter one was quite short. Please review!

-Alphea-

**_(All girls lined up outside and ready to get on the bus)_**

Tecna: Ok I have done a calculation and we should spend exactly 4 hours in Magix if we want to make it on time for Stella's party. **_(She says whilst typing on her laptop)_**

Layla: It shouldn't take me that long; I only need to get a dress.

Musa: I might get my hair spelled not quite sure.

Stella: Yeah I think you should go for it, try and get Riven's attention he needs to see your true beauty! **_(Stella exclaims enthusiastically)_**

Bloom: Stella have you been reading teen fairy again?

**_(All chuckle)_**

Stella: Hush enough about me let's go to Magix!

Flora: So is that a yes?

Stella: …Maybe? **_(Stella says sheepishly)_**

Musa: Who cares let's go!

-At magix-

Layla: Ok so where are we going first?

Bloom: Well me, Stella and Flora are getting our dresses first so there's no trouble like last time. **_(Gives Stella an evil glare but can't hold it and ends up letting out a laugh)_**

Stella: What!? That was Kimra's fault!

Musa: Well me and Tecna are going to get our hair done, your welcome to come along if you want Layla.

Layla: Thanks you know I could do with a different hairstyle.

Flora: Well that works out perfectly, shall we say meet at the ocean café for a bite to eat in 3 hours?


	4. Chapter 4

-Cloud Tower-

**_(In the dorms, the witches Icy, Darcy and Stormy are spying on the winx through the crystal ball)_**

Icy: Ladies do you know what day it is today?**_ (Gives them a smirk)_**

Darcy: Let me guess it's one of the pixies birthday's **_(Does sarcastic imitation of a fairy) _**"Let's go out shopping with my best friends"

Stormy: Ugh they make me gag!

Icy: Well how do you feel about ruining their day? Darcy did you put that spell on the bracelet?

Darcy: Yep, Stella's going to be in for a surprise! I can't believe that stupid boyfriend of hers actually bought it!

Stormy: Wait I have an idea! We will let them have today and make them believe that this is going perfect, then when they are enjoying themselves tonight we will strike and make it the worst night of their lives! Oh and the spell that Darcy put on the bracelet will activate even more and make it the worst birthday that pretty, pretty princess has ever had!

Icy: That's a horrible… Wait actually that's a good idea. Well done Stormy, how does it feel to be smart for once?

**_(Icy and Darcy cackle)_**

Stormy: Shut up!

Darcy: Wait, we don't just want to ruin it for Stella, let's ruin it for the rest of the winx!

Icy: Good idea, we'll make 'em cry!

**_(All cackle)_**

-Magix, Stella, Bloom and Flora at the dress shop-

Stella: Wow so many dresses, couldn't I just wear them all?

**_(All chuckle)_**

Flora: But Stella didn't you order yours online here so you didn't have to waste time and come to an instant decision?

Stella: Oh yeah I forgot, well I'm going to the register to get it I'll meet you back here in 5!

Bloom: Ok I have no idea what dress I'm looking for here so Flora do you want to come to the automatic changing rooms?

Flora: Yeah that sounds like a good idea; it will make my decision easier!

**_(So Bloom and Flora go to the auto changing rooms and try on a couple of dresses. Eventually they come to a conclusion. Bloom gets a light blue and lime frilled, knee length dress and Flora gets a pastel pink dress with roses coming from one side of her shoulder down to the other side of her hip)_**

Flora: I really like that dress that you got Bloom, I don't think Sky will be able to keep his eyes off you! **_(Both giggle)_**

Bloom: Haha thanks, same with you and Helia and by the way is he coming tonight?

Flora: You know I'm not quite sure, I keep ringing to see but he never answers, ugh sometimes I just don't understand boys.

Bloom: Yeah I haven't spoken to Sky I like wow 3 days!

Flora: It's like they don't… **_(Gets interrupted by Stella shouting down the phone)_**

Stella: No you don't understand, this is incredibly important to me, I need it today!

Bloom: Uh, Stella?

Stella: No don't you dare hang up on me! **_(Phone line ends) _**Ugh I can't believe it he hung up on me!

Flora: Who was it?

Stella: The venue, they're cancelling my party!

Bloom: What!? That's insane!

Flora: What are we gonna do?

Stella: I'll tell you one thing I'm not going to waste a perfectly good hair, Mani Pedi appointment; I'm sure that we'll think of something!

Bloom: You're right let's go find the others.


	5. Chapter 5

-Red Fountain-

**_(The boys are in Battle class and have left their phones in the dorms-except for sky who has it in his back pocket. Sky and Riven are up against each other.)_**

Riven: You're going down Prince-y, time to kiss someone else's feet!

Sky: You know all this trash talk Riven isn't gonna get you out of the trash!

**_(Boys on the side line start chanting "ohhh") _**

Brandon: Come on guys stop acting like kids and get on with it!

**_(Riven gets his motor bike started and jolts forward towards Sky. Sky gets rearing to go when…)_**

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Riven: Great that's exactly what we need, got tell her to get lost!

Sky: Shut up Riven! **_(He says angrily as he answers his phone)_**

Bloom: **_(Muffled phone voice) _**Hey Sky there's been a little change of plan…**_(gets interrupted)_**

Sky: Listen Bloom I'd love to talk to you and all but I'm kinda busy here, I can't just have you phoning up whenever _you_ want I have my own work to do too , so I will see you tonight.

Bloom: You don't have to be so rude I was only going to tell you that the venue's moved to the "live, love and dance" venue on Earth so I will see you there, or not.

Sky: Ugh Bloom stop acting like a three year old, you know sometimes…**_(Bloom Hangs up)_**

Sky: What a lame day!

Riven: Ahem! Sky, put your girlfriend's feelings a side and get on with this battle you've got to realise she doesn't control you.

Brandon: Wow that didn't sound good, what did she say?

Sky: She just told me that the party is going to be on earth now and then told me how rude I was then hung up on me, but I was only confronting her that she couldn't call me just whenever, I guess I did sound a bit rude. **_(He said bowing his head)_**

**_(The ever growing silence is broken by a loud distance voice making it's way towards the boys- it was Timmy)_**

Timmy: Hey, Hey, Guys! **_(Waving his arms about like a headless chicken)_**

Helia: What is it Timmy, slow down!

Timmy: The girls are going to be leaving Magix in about 1 hour and in that space of time we have to get ready and take a ship to Earth, in case you guys haven't noticed um the venue kinda cancelled Stella's party but the girls were able to book in the "live, love and dance" I've looked at the reviews and the venue is quite smashing!

Brandon: Then come on let's get moving, I don't want to get Stella mad again on her birthday.

**_(All boys go into the building to get ready)_**


	6. Chapter 6

-Magix-

**_(All the girls have finished with their appointments and have met up at the ocean café)_**

Stella: Wow Musa I love your hair and wow yours too Layla!

Flora: Hey Tecna didn't you get your hair done?

Tecna: Actually I decided not to, though I might do something with it tonight.

Layla: So what about you girls did you get your dresses, I can see you all got your hair done and you all look amazing!

Stella: Yeah I ordered my dress online the other day and well here it is in real life **_(Stella quickly snaps her fingers and starts sparkling revealing the dress on her body. The bright rainbow dress comes up to about knee length in the front and flows down to her feet)_**

Musa, Layla, and Tecna: Wow amazing dress!

Stella: Hey Bloom show them yours, huh? Bloom what's wrong?

Bloom: **_(Playing around with her phone with a face like thunder) _**I just got off the phone the phone with Sky and we sort of had a fight, he told me that I shouldn't just call up whenever _I _want and that I had to stop acting like a three year old.

Musa: I understand how you feel, the truth is you have to act like it doesn't bother you and that you have moved on. Hey I have an idea just hang out with us on the dance floor tonight.

Bloom: Thanks Musa I would like that.

Stella**_: (Smiles and checks her watch) _**Oh my gosh guys do you know what time it is!? Its 3 o'clock and we only have 3 hours to get ready and get to Earth! I thought I was organised! Come on people let's motor!

-At Alphea-

**_(All the girls are ready in their dresses with their hair and makeup done ready to board the ship to Earth – But the boys haven't arrived yet!)_**

Stella: **_(looking at the time on her phone in frustration) _**Ugh Come on already boys how long does it take them to get ready, they have far less to do!

Tecna: Don't worry Stella I'm sure they're ready and just boarding the ship.

Musa: Look here they are now! **_(Points up in the sky as a Red fountain ship lands)_**

**_(The ship lands and the doors begin to open revealing the boys, all dressed in smart tuxes)_**

Brandon: Sorry we're late girls, the ship had a malfunction, and wow you all look amazing.

Layla: Aren't you forgetting something? **_(Points at Stella)_**

Brandon: What? Oh no of course I didn't forget, how could I? Happy Birthday Cupcake! **_(Gives Stella a kiss on one of hr cheeks)_**

Stella: Thanks Bran, but come on let's get going to Earth we've got a party to go to!


	7. Chapter 7

**_(Everyone boards the ship. Bloom, Flora and Musa are all sat together. Sky walks over)_**

**_(All the girls are giggling)_**

Sky: Um Bloom can I talk to you for a moment?

Bloom: **_(Gives him a glare)_** If it's about earlier you don't need to, I'm over it and I agree with you I need to stop acting like a 3 year old and I shouldn't phone you up whenever I want so I'm not got to bother you anymore**_. (She says in a sarcastic voice) _**Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back and talk to my friends, and don't you have a ship to drive?

Sky: **_(Blushes)_** Alright then, I was just going to apologies for the way I acted but at the moment it doesn't sound like you want to hear it so I won't bother you anymore either**_. (Walks back to his seat with his fists clenched)_**

Nabu: **_(Turns around to face Sky) _**Wow, If I didn't know any better, I think you just got owned.

Helia: Yeah did you guys just break up back there?

Sky: I'm not quite sure…

-Girls-

Bloom: Was I too hard on him?

Flora: Uh, do you want an honest answer or a sugar coated answer?

Musa: To be honest I think you stood your ground.

Flora: Yeah but I think you hurt his feelings, especially if he came over here to apologise.

Bloom: I know, I will make it up for him, but hey now's not the time to dwell on it.

Tecna: Hey girls we've landed!

**_(Everyone cheers)_**

\- At the love, live and dance venue-

**_(Music is blasting out of the speakers; the light reflecting off of the disco ball gives the club a magical vibe and everyone's in the mood to dance!)_**

Layla: I've waited far too long for this!**_ (Grabs Nabu's hand and pulls him onto the dance floor) _**Come on, let's dance!

Nabu: I've got to warn you though I'm not that great a dancer.

Layla: Who cares!

Musa: Hey Riven feel like dancing?

Riven: **_(Looks up in surprise) _**I don't dance.

Musa: But you have to tonight. **_(Grabs bot of his hands and drags him onto the dance floor) _**See, not so bad after all.

Riven: Yeah whatever.

Flora: **_(Looks over to Helia who is drawing a picture) _**Why don't you put that pencil down and come join me on the dance floor.

Helia: Alright then **_(Pull out a rose and sticks it in her hair)_**

**_(Tecna timidly walks over to Timmy)_**

Tecna: So… um I'm not good at this stuff but um would you like to dance?

Timmy: Sure, but next time you might not want to sound so nervous.

**_(Both laugh) _**

Brandon: **_(Walks over to Stella and grabs both of her hands) _**Hey princess, care to dance?

Stella: With you? I wouldn't reject the offer even if I was mad.

Brandon: **_(Reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ruby coloured box and hands it to Stella_**) Happy Birthday pumpkin, I really hope you like it, don't open it till tonight and when you do call me.

Stella: **_(Looks confused)_** Um ok but I'm sure I will love it. **_(Leans to side and gives Brandon a kiss)_**

**_(Bloom is nervously walking round the club looking for Sky when she encounter's one of the witches. It's Icy. She's speaking but Bloom can't make out what she's saying it's like a blanket is over her head and is blocking any sound that comes in)_**

Bloom: **_(Whispers to herself) _**what could these Witches possibly be doing here?

**_(She feels a warm hand grab her shoulder; she turns round and without thinking hits the person to whom the hand belongs to – It's Sky)_**

Sky: Ouch!

Bloom: Oops I'm so sorry! But you shouldn't have just scared me like that!  
Sky: Haha sorry, listen about earlier and on the ship I just wanted to say…**_(Gets interrupted by Bloom)_**

Bloom: its ok it's mainly my fault I mean I was quite rude to you and I have to respect that sometimes you are busy.

Sky: Hey don't worry about it lets just forget about everything and enjoy ourselves. **_(Takes her hand and dances with her on the dance floor) _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_(After a pleasurable evening full of dancing the girls are returned back to Alphea)_**

Girls: Thanks guys!

Helia: It was our pleasure.

Stella: Thank you so much everyone I thought that this was turning out to be the worst birthday ever but now that I think about it, it was quite enjoyable!

**_(All chuckle)_**

Brandon: Hey Stel, don't forget to ring me when you open the present.

Stella: How could I, anyway it looks like we better go Griselda's patrolling love you Bran!

Brandon: Love you too Stel

**_(After everyone said goodbye the girls walk back to their dorm – well I say walked more like limped as their feet were still sore from all that dancing) _**

Tecna: I don't think I've ever said this but I think I've danced so much the souls of shoes have worn away!

Flora: Yeah me too

Musa: I still can't believe it Riven actually danced with me

Bloom: Wow how did you manage that?

Musa: I don't know

Layla: He was probably in a good mood haha

Stella: Come on guys let's see what Brandon got me for my birthday **_(Quickly grabs her phone and starts dialling his number as she opens the box and puts the Bracelet on her hand )_**

Bloom: Wow it's so bright!

Stella: Do you think it's meant to be blinding like this? **_(Drops her phone as she shadows her eyes) _**

Tecna: I will do a scan **_(Starts setting up her computer ready for the scan whilst shadowing her eyes)_** Oh dear…

Layla: What is it?

Tecna : Someone has put an age changer spell on the bracelet and we are all prone to it!

**_(After that everyone starts sparkling)_**

-Red Fountain-

**_(The boys are getting anxious as the girls haven't spoken to them yet)_**

Timmy: Hey guys, have any of your gf's spoken to you yet? It's been an hour.

Sky: Yeah, I thought I would let her make the move. Hey Brandon what about you?

Brandon: I don't know man, I told Stella to call me when she opened her present I thought she would of picked up the phone straight away, something isn't right.

Riven: **_(Enters the room) _**Err what going on? You all look anxious and worried.

Helia: I think there's something wrong with the girls.

Nabu: Why don't we check up on them?

Sky: We don't want to seem overprotective though do we?

Brandon:**_ (Grabs his jacket) _**I don't care if Stella doesn't pick up her phone again there's no stopping me from going to Alphea **_(Starts calling Stella)_**

_Muffled phone voice mail – It's Stella, Princess of Solaria , call me back!_

Brandon: Right that's it – I'm going!  
**_(Rest of the boys agree and follow Brandon)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_\- Alphea -_**

**_(The boys quickly get off their bikes and sprint across to the entrance to the building then they scaled the stairs two at a time. When they finally reached the floor the girls rooms where Sky was the first to knock the door) _**

Sky: Umm girls, is everything ok in there?

**_(Everything is silent; the boys lean up against the door to check for any sound of movement. Nothing)_**

Riven: Should we go in there?

Helia: No let's just let them know that we are out here.

Nabu: Layla, you in there?

**_(They hear tiny footstep come near the door and the faint sounds of whispering suddenly the door opens – but not what they expect to see. A nine year old girl who just happens to look a bit like Layla opens the door. All of the boys jaws drop)_**

Layla: We didn't order room service. **_(She says harshly whilst crossing her arms)_**

Riven: Wow guess she's still mad, even in child form!

Layla: Who are you people?

Nabu: Don't you remember us?

Layla: I haven't seen any of you in my life, so if you don't mind I'm gonna close the door now! **_(She says whilst slamming the door shut)_**

**_(All the boys exchange glances at each other expecting an explanation for all this)_**

Timmy: Hang on I think I might have something on my computer that can help us explain all this. **_(Timmy pulls out his laptop and starts typing)_**

Sky: Well?

Timmy: Oh yeah um I forgot to tell you Brandon but um that charm bracelet you gave Stella…

Brandon: Come on dude just tell me!

Timmy: Alright , alright well it was cursed…

Helia: Wait what?

Timmy: I did a scan on it and it was still saved on my computer and it says that the curse was an "age changer" spell but who put it on there I don't know.

Brandon: Why didn't you say something before?

Timmy: I kinda forgot you know with the party and…**_(They hear screams coming from the other side of the door and rush in to see what was going on – Icy, Darcy and Stormy had placed them in a magical bubble and where beginning to take off when the boys pulled out their weapons and began threatening the senior witches)_**

Icy: Oh look their pretty little boyfriends have come to the rescue.

Darcy: Yeah it's such a shame the girls don't remember you. **_(points at the 9 year old girls inside the bubble)_**

Stella: Ugh, the moment I get my winx I'm heading straight to those witches and I'm going to start a fight! **_(Stella quite proudly stands up as if he just made a motivational speech)_**

Musa: Yeah your right but why wait? I'm bustin' outta here! (**_Musa raises one leg and smashes it against the bubble – Stormy turns to face the girls from hearing multiple thumps against the pristine glass bubble)  
_**Stormy: Wow I think this one is having a temper tantrum, take a time out fairy! **_(She shouts as she conjures up a bolt of lightning and shoots it directly towards Musa. It hits her and sends her flying until she hits the other side of the bubble with a thud)_**

Riven: Musa! You'll pay dearly for that Stormy! **_(Riven, like a bull, charges towards Stormy with his sword in his hand)_**

Stormy: Wow this one's not too hot on self - control either, Take a seat pretty boy! **_(She cackles as she throws out a few more lightning bolts)_**

**_(The other witches are battling against the rest of the specialist's but Icy's temper is near boiling point – Its soon to go off with a bang when Sky comes up behind her and whips her round the head with his bat) _**

Icy: Right that's it; I'm done with playing games we've wasted enough time already, ICE COFFIN! **_(She screeches as multiple, sharp, blade- like icicles speed out of her hands forming an ice waste land covering everything in sight – Even the boys, though their faces remained pretty clear) _**

Tecna: Oh my… girls look! **_(She points in the direction of the boys)_**

Flora: We have to help them don't we?

Bloom: But we don't even know them.

Musa: Who cares it looked like they were trying to save us!

Stella: Yeah well how's that working out?

Layla: Shut up Stella, Flora's right. **_(Layla lifts her foot and starts kicking the bubble)_**

Stella: What are you doing!?

Layla: Busting out of here to help them, come on guys help me!

**_(All the girls start to kick the bubble and finally the bubble starts to crack and they all fall out with a thud)_**

-Meanwhile…-

Icy: **_(Lecturing the boys)_** I have waited far too long for this moment and I'm not going to let some hero wannabes take that away from me! Come on ladies let's get outta here! **_(She swiftly turns to where the bubble used to be, expecting the 9 year old girls to still be in there instead she's greeted with a pile of glass and no sign of the children)_**

Icy: WHAT!?

Stella: Boo! Looking for us? **_(She says quite confidently standing in front of the boys with the other girls)_**

Icy: Darcy, Stormy round them up and put them back in the bubble! **_(She turns to see them tied up by Helia's ropes that the girls cleverly figured out how to use)_** Ugh you worthless pieces of trash, call yourself witches! Why do I trust you on a mission like this!? You get beat up by 9 year old girls!

Flora: And so do you! **_(She shouts as she wraps Icy in her magical ivy – In my version when they're children they can still do basic spells but don't have winx yet)_**

Stella: Ha! Call yourself a witch?

Tecna: Come on Stella, help us free these people.

Sky: So you really don't remember us?

Flora: Remember you? We're only 9, I don't know anyone else apart from my parents and the girls.

Stella: Speak for yourself; I know all the palace staff and other royal families from different planets.

Musa: You know what, I don't care.

_**(In that moment Stormy managed to escape the grasp of the strings and started to set free the other two witches - However the winx aren't concentrating on them, which is a mistake they'll regret.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is really short I promise the next one will be longer.**

Tecna: Come on girls this is no time to be comparing how many people you know, these boys won't last long in this type of magical ice.

Layla: Stella, Bloom do you use any fast melting spells with your powers?

Bloom: Um I've never really tried.

Stella: I have! Let me handle this, **_(She says as she majestically raises both hands forming a bright orb of light she then lays it gently down over the ice. Luckily the spell works and the ice slowly starts to melt allowing the boys to move. After that they all thank her)_**

Brandon: So you really don't know who I am?

Stella: Hang on **_(Lightly scratches her head)_** what's your name again?

Brandon: It's Brandon.

Stella: Wait… Where you one of my tailors?

**_(The other boys start to laugh)_**

Icy: Sorry to interrupt this "jolly" moment but if you don't mind this girls need to be somewhere!

Darcy: Yeah and we can take them the easy way or the witch way!

Riven: Boys get your weapons! (**_He says whilst swiftly pulling out his sword)_**

Sky: Objective, protect the girls.

Nabu: And fight some witches!

Stormy: Oh you boys had it coming! TORNADO OF TERROR!

**_(With one mighty blow Stormy conjures up a fearsome tornado which circles around the boys and swoop up the girls)_**

Brandon: She's got the girls!

Sky: Don't worry Brandon, me and you go in and attack the witches, Timmy get the bikes ready we're gonna need 'em.

Riven: Helia, Nabu and me will try and retrieve the girls.

Timmy: Let's hope this works!


	11. Chapter 11

**Just wanted to say I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Don't be afraid to give me some ideas for the next chapter. Please review!**

**_(The girls are back inside the bubble)_**

Musa: Can't believe this – We should be the ones fighting!

Flora: Musa, we are only 9, we can't even transform into winx.

Tecna: And having winx is essential for battles, we only know simple spells, the chances of us beating senior year witches are 0.00001%.

Bloom: There's still a small chance.

Layla: Shall we try to escape again?

Stella: What's the point? They will just put us back in the bubble.

Flora: Ugh wish these boys would hurry up and get us out of here it's really stuffy.

Bloom: I wouldn't bet on it, look!

**_(Bloom points towards the boys and the witches battling hard, she sees Darcy conjure up a knock out spell then aims it at the boys. They all drop their weapons and in slow motion their bodies hit the floor)_**

Darcy: Well that was easy

Icy: Yeah, next time think of it a little bit faster please.

Stormy: Come along pixies_**. (She indicates to the bubble as it floats towards them and follows.) **_

**_The boys_**

**_(It's been 2 hours since the girls were taken and the boys are only just waking up to find out)_**

Riven: Ouch, my head!

Helia: Guys where are the girls? **_(Scopes around the room looking for any clues)_**

Sky: There gone!

Riven: **_(Sarcastically remarks) _**You don't say!

Nabu: Come on guys now's not the time.

Brandon: Your right there are 6 vulnerable 9 year olds somewhere in the magical dimension who cannot defend themselves!

Sky: Wow Brandon, calm down!

Brandon: Sorry dude I'm just worried.

Timmy: **_(Pulls out his tablet) _**Hey guys I think I might be able to find out what happened to the girls. My tablet recorded the whole thing!

**_(The video shows them battling against the witches, they then notice Darcy casting the knock out spell on them. They manage to see the witches take off with the girls)_**

Helia: I think we need to show this to Miss F.

Sky: Yeah lets go.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi everyone sorry to keep you waiting but here's chapter 12. I've kind of left a bit of a cliff hanger on the end just to keep you guys interested. Hope your all enjoying the story. Please review!_**

**_(The boys are all nervously waiting outside Miss Faragonda's office. Finally after a painful minute, the silence is broken) _**

Miss F: Come on in boys…

**_(One after the other, the boys casually set foot inside of the office)_**

Miss F: No need to explain, I know what happened, you fought very hard…

Riven: We don't need you to console us; we should have tried harder to stop the witches from leaving!

Brandon: I know bro, but the important thing now is that we find them.

Sky: Your right, wait… Miss F, do you know where they are?

Miss F: As a matter of fact I do **_(She says softly as she waltzes across to the clear, glass window facing out onto the calm grounds of Alphea) _**

Helia: Aren't you going to tell us?

Brandon: Dude, give her a minute!

Miss F: Thank you**_, (gives out a light cough)_** me and the rest of the staff of Alphea have managed to pin point a location. **_(Sits back down in her chair and gestures to the boys to take a seat.) _**

Timmy: That's good isn't it?

Miss F: **_(Gives a half smile) _**Well... I guess the good thing is that we have found them though we haven't found them in the best condition.

All Boys: What!

Brandon: What does that mean?

Miss F: Well you know that they spelled the bracelet to turn them into 9 year olds, and then they got captured and the witches took them to Shadow haunt.

Nabu: But I thought that place was destroyed.

Sky: Yeah when we all fought against Lord Darkar.

Miss F: That's true but the witches aren't working alone, they have managed to form an alliance with some of the most evil villains around and together they have become extremely powerful and have managed to restore the dark energy in Shadow haunt making it more dangerous than before. The most frightful thing is about this whole thing though is that now the girls are so young and vulnerable they won't be able to defend themselves and they struggled severely last time so I have no idea about their current position.

Riven: So what you're trying to tell us is that they might be dead?

…


	13. Chapter 13

**_So sorry that I haven't been active and updated in a while but here is chapter 13. I have been struggling recently about what to write. Please help me make my story better by reviewing! :)_**

**_(The winx and the trix have just arrived at the dark caves within Shadow Haunt)_**

Icy: **_(Groans as she signals to the bubble holding the girls) _**Finally, we're here.

Darcy: Flying really drains me

Stormy: Well maybe you should get a pair of fairy wings! Haha am I right! **_(Darcy gives her an evil stare then zaps her with a bit of magic) _**Ouch!

Icy: Stop it! Remember we have a mission.

Darcy: I thought we were only bringing them here.

Icy: No we have to keep them locked in this dungeon then await further commandments.

Stormy: When do you think they'll be back?

Icy: Who knows, come on lets go to the dungeons.

Stella: No! I'm a princess I don't deserve to be in a dungeon!

Musa: Not the only princess here Stella.

Stella: So you see my point, we should be the ones ordering you around!

Darcy: Oh really 9 year old girls ordering senior witches, well keep on dreaming!

Bloom: I will! **_(Everyone gives her a funny look)_**

Icy: **_(Snaps her fingers and the bubble automatically smashes dropping the girls on to the cold, rocky floor. They all groan in pain) _**Right single file line entering the cell.

**_(They make sure all of the girls are inside the cell then all three of them use their powers to create a magical lock and a set of protective bars to keep the girls inside.)_**

Stormy: Let's go.

Layla: Are they gone?

Flora: I hope so **_(She timidly whispers as she slowly places herself in the far corner of the cell)_**

Stella: Eww this place is disgusting, at least modernise it a bit!

Bloom: Um Stella this is like ancient and it's practically a rock.

Tecna: **_(Pulls out her scanning bug) _**There has got to be a way out of here.

Musa: I wonder if those guys will show up again and save us.

Layla: Don't be ridiculous we can escape ourselves.

Bloom: And how do you suppose we do that?

Layla: Easy **_(Starts to conjure up a magical rope) _**we can climb out!

Stella: Um Hell-o where are we going to get out, there's no hole.

Tecna: Actually my scanner has found a weaker side of the wall which we can escape out of if we break it.

Flora: So we just kick it?

Musa: And punch it!

**_(So Musa and Flora start to kick and punch the area of wall that is weaker whist the others just sit and anxiously await)_**

Stella: Um guys, does anyone else feel a bit light headed?

Bloom: I feel tired

Musa: Well what do you expect?

Layla: I agree with Musa, we've been dragged down here by 3 ugly witches and thrown into this hideous dungeon cell!  
Tecna: And that's not all, from my calculations this whole area is full of negative energy draining us of our magic, also some of us are suffering from de hydration.

_**(They suddenly hear a door open harshly and the echoing series of anticipating footsteps getting louder and louder until they can see 3 frightening shadows. Automatically the girls recognise who their visitors are)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys sorry it's been awhile since my last update I've been pretty busy as it's Easter holidays I've been doing a lot of travelling up and down the country so I haven't had a chance to continue writing. Sorry that this chapter is quite short I didn't wan to keep you guys waiting for ages. Also thank you for those of you who have reviewed I have had some really nice comments and I do appreciate them! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Continue to review please and I will have the next chapter completed very soon! x _**

**_\- Red Fountain – Professor Saladin's office-_**

Professor Saladin: Now you boys all know why I called you in here this morning…

**_(All boys nod their heads) _**

Saladin: As I am good friends with headmistress Faragonda, I told her that you boys have been through intense training to come across missions like these and we have agreed to let you go and rescue the girls.

Brandon: That's great! Hang on does this count as our grade for the qualifying test tomorrow?

Saladin: No, you will have to sit the test another time.

**_(All boys groan)_**

Nabu: I'm guessing we leave right away.

Saladin: You have 20 minutes to choose what your taking on this mission, whether it be your hover boards to get round shadow haunt or a Barbie doll to entertain them, because don't forget you're dealing with 9 year old girls! Ok your dismissed, good luck boys.

**_(All the boys head off to their dorms and start to pack things they think they'll need on the mission) _**

Brandon: **_(Thinking to himself) _**Ok I have my hover board, retractable sword, some rope, a flail should I buy a Barbie doll?

Sky: Dude, did I just hear you say "Should I buy a Barbie doll?"

Brandon: Well you heard what Saladin said, we're dealing with 9 year old girls, and we need some way to entertain them on a 3 hour trip back from Shadow haunt.

Sky: I think he was joking and plus the girls are probably going to be tired, that place drains their magic faster than when we were here last time.

**_(Timmy bursts into the room)_**

Timmy: Come on guys, the rest of us are ready to board the ship.

Sky: Ok we're coming.

**_(The boys are all packed and ready for the mission and are boarding the ship to shadow haunt. They are all anxious about the wellbeing o the girls but are eager to see them safe again.)_**

-Meanwhile in Shadow Haunt-

Icy: **_(Putting her hands on her pointy hips) _**Ok, Stormy I need you get them out of the cell and lined up against the wall.

Stormy: **_(Huffs) _**Fine, alright come on out you little maggots!

Tecna: Actually we're fairies.

Darcy: Actually, if you carry on, you will be maggots! **_(She screams)_**

Icy: Ladies, concentrate! Knock 'em out and put them in the bubble.

Girls: What!?

Darcy: Don't worry it won't hurt – for now! _**(She exclaims as she raises one hand forming a amethyst coloured orb that separates onto the six winx members and makes them collapse onto the floor. Icy then forms the magical bubble and leads it into a mysterious room.) **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys sorry again it's been a while since I last updated but here's chapter 15 hope you guys like it! Thank you for your reviews I have enjoyed reading them please keep on reviewing!**_

**_\- Later-_**

**_(The girls have been knocked out for roughly 15 minutes and some of them are just beginning to wake up and notice their surroundings)_**

Bloom: **_(Rubbing her eyes)_** my head hurts!

Layla: I feel like I've been asleep for ages.

Tecna: **_(Takes out her scanning bug and it starts to scan them) _**My scanner says that we've been knocked out by oh surprise, surprise a knock out spell.

Musa: Someone say knock out spell?

Flora: I think Stella is the only one asleep.

Musa: **_(Starts to shake Stella's hand) _**

Stella: Cut it out!

Musa: Whoa, what's up with you?

Stella: I don't feel good, I feel incredibly weak.

Tecna: According to my scanner, you are suffering from lack of sunlight and for you sunlight is vital.

Stella: Tell me something I don't know!

Bloom: We're trapped in here again.

Musa: Calm down!

Stella: Sorry I'm just cranky and miserable and hungry and I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! **_(Starts to cry)_**

**_(Suddenly the doors to the room fling open revealing a tall silhouette of a young man. As he takes a couple of steps forward out of the darkness the light soon reveals his real identity) _**

Valtor: An afternoon girls, my name is Valtor. **_(He says quite casually)_**

Musa: So, who cares?

Valtor: Well, the whole magical dimension – So I wouldn't try any smart remarks with me!

Tecna: Actually I think you'll find I'm the smart one here.

**_(Girls start mumbling amongst themselves) _**

Bloom: **_(Rolling her eyes) _**Oh great here we go again.

Valtor: Well then we best get you done first then.

Tecna: What!?

Stella: No way! I wanna go first I'm a princess!

Musa: Not the only princess here and you don't even know what you're volunteering for.

Bloom: If Stella's going I wanna go with her!

Valtor: Ladies, Ladies I have a solution to our situation, why don't you all come at the same time.

Layla: Hang on I want to know what we're doing.

Valtor: Don't worry you'll find out _**(Gives a signal to the bubble as it follows him out of the room).**_

**_-Boys-_**

**_(It's been an hour since they left Red Fountain and are only 2 hours away from Shadow Haunt when things start to go wrong…)_**

Timmy: "Hey guys have any of you touched the main control device for the ship?"

Sky: "No, why?"

Timmy: **_(Gives out an awkward laugh) _**"Well… um it says that the fuel tank is running on empty and I can't access any of the computers on the ship."

Riven: **_(Getting quite frustrated) _**"Well didn't anyone make sure that we had enough fuel for the journey!?"

Timmy: "I swear that I filled up the tank before we left and packed some extra fuel, someone go check in the back!"

Brandon: "I'll go."

**_(After one or two minutes they hear a reply from Brandon)_**

Brandon: "There isn't anything in here, it's completely empty!"

**_(The rest of the boys go down to check it out for themselves and are shocked to see everything really has disappeared)_**

Nabu: "Impossible!"

Helia: "I swear that we put all of our stuff in here!"

Riven: "Are our weapons in there?"

Sky: "There's nothing,"

Brandon: "Then how are we going to rescue the girls?"

Timmy: " Um… guys, we have bigger problems right now!"

Nabu: "What!?"

Timmy: "We're crash landing!"


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry guys about not updating in a while, I will do more often now. Please Review!_**

**_(The ship has crashed near a fast flowing river within a series of caves – which seem far too familiar to Brandon)_**

Riven: **_(Brushing off some dust on his back) _**"Wow Timmy you couldn't have landed more smoothly,"

Timmy: **_(Takes off his glasses and wipes them with his cape)_** "I did the best I could on an empty tank, going down at speeds of 150 miles an hour at a 45 degree angle,"

Helia: "Guys just cut it out, we've got to find out where we are!"

Nabu: "The girls are counting on us."

Brandon: **_(Climbing out from the ditch he brushes off some dirt on his shoulders and scopes the scenery) _**"Oh no, I know where we are."

Sky: "Where?"

Brandon: "Do you remember Queen Amentia?"

Sky: "Umm… Oh yeah your _ex fiancé_!" **_(Sky chuckles to himself)_**

Timmy: "You proposed!"

Brandon: **_(Gives him a light punch on his arm) _**"I didn't personally; it was the only way to save Stella!"

Sky: "Anyway carry on,"

Brandon: "I think we're in Down land – which is her kingdom. "

**_-Meanwhile with the girls-_**

**_(They have been taken into a dim, cold chamber with shackles hanging from the walls and in the centre of the room laid a mysterious golden box that was floating in mid-air)_**

Stella: **_(Wraps both arms around herself to keep warm) "_**I don't like it here it's scary."

Bloom: "Me either…"

Valtor: "Don't worry; you won't be seeing anything for now!"**_(Valtor suddenly turns to face the girls and strikes a them with a powerful burst of magic to make them fight back – Stella was the first)_**

Stella: "What the heck! SUN BLAST!" **_(She screams as she conjures up a burst of sunlight however Valtor just sticks his hand out and absorbs her magic)_**

Tecna: "He just absorbed your magic!"

Stella: **_(Collapsing to the ground)_**"I know, I don't think can fight anymore…"

Bloom: "Don't worry Stel; I'll protect you – Dragon fire… **_(Gets hit by one of Valtor's magical spheres)_**

Tecna: "I've got this, Digital Web!" **_(Again Valtor uses the same strategy as he did on Stella and Bloom)_**

Valtor: "Face it you girls are pathetic!"

Musa: "Excuse me!?"

Layla: "Don't listen to him Musa, he can't control us!"

Valtor: **_(Gives out a menacing laugh) _**"Try to stop me!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello guys I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review!**_

**_-Specialist's-_**

**_(It had been more or less half an hour since the boys had crash landed into Down land. All of their equipment and supplies had mysteriously vanished and are set off track from their mission- which was the rescue the young winx and bring them to safety. Timmy was busy finding a way to get the ship back on its wings, Riven and Nabu were sent off to find food and the rest of them were trying to think of a plan to get the girls back)_**

Sky: "Dude c'mon, why can't we ask Amentia to help us?"

Brandon: "Because if we do go through that situation again I don't think I can handle it."

Helia: "But isn't she married to Sponsus now?"

Sky: "Yeah, what makes you think she will still have feelings for you?"

Brandon: "I don't know man, but she is one weird chick!"

Timmy: "Um… guys I have good news and I have bad news…"

Helia: "What's the good news?"

Timmy: "I've managed to fix the ship, turns out that entering around here there is a lot of dark energy that drains the ship's power but luckily these crystals around the cave can be converted into energy!"**_(Sounding quite pleased with himself)_**

Brandon: **_(Not sounding so confident) _** "O..k so what's the bad news?"

Timmy: "Well for you is that we're going to need to ask Amentia if she could get her "guard worm" to borrow a whole leading us to Shadow Haunt like last time…"

Brandon: **_(Face palms and mumbles to himself) _** "Ugh I guess it's for the best… "

Sky: "Yep, just keep telling yourself that."

Helia: "Should we wait for Riven and Nabu to come back?"

Timmy: "I think that's a good idea."

Brandon: "But what about the girls… we're wasting so much time we have no idea what state there in." **_(Starts to sit down by the ship) "_**I just wish I could to turn back time to really appreciate Stella and tell her how much I love her or even stop that age changer spell."

Sky: "I know how you're feeling but we need to be patient, Riven and Nabu shouldn't be too long and as soon as they come back we can go to Amentia and ask her for that weird guard worm thing of hers then fly to Shadow haunt and rescue the girls."

**_(Going back to the exact moment when he takes control over the girls) _**

Valtor: "Try stop me!" **_(He throws out both of his hands which release two bright, blue magical beams which hit each and every one of the girls branding them with his mark. After that they fall down to the floor and are left weak.) _**"I'm pretty impressed, what do you think?"

**_(The doors to the chamber swiftly open revealing about 7 silhouettes standing in front of the door way)_**

Diaspro: **_(Walking towards Valtor) _**"Hmm.. so when do we get our equal share of their powers?"

Chimera: "I'm not bothered bout any power, but I want Stella as my slave."

Cassandra: "Valtor If I may ask a question, why did you need to turn them into 9 year olds?"

Lord Darkar: **_(Coming out of the shadows) _**"That was actually my idea, and I did it to make them more vulnerable so it would be easier to kidnap them,"

Icy: "Why did you need to make it easier, are we weak now!"

Valtor: "Silence! I need to think… In order to absorb all of their magic at any one time we must retrieve the agador box."

Darcy: "Wait, that name rings a bell.."

Stormy: "Yeah it used to belong to us, until _somebody __**(glancing at Valtor) **_lost it to that pathetic group of fairies!"

Cassandra: "Well where do they keep it now?"

Diaspro: "In Alphea I think.."

Chimera: "I might have a plan; we should disguise our self as the winx then go back to Alphea and get the box!"

Diaspro: "Or we could just change the winx back to their actual age and send them back, but we can control them with Valtor's mark!"

Darkar: "On the contrary, age changer spells are impossible to remove, we have to wait for the spell to wear away, although we have no idea when it will."

Valtor: "I'm going to have to say I agree with Chimera's plan, Countess you're going to need to stand in as one of the winx girls."

Cassandra: "Hang on, what about those boys who came to rescue them,"

Icy: "Not a problem, I managed to perform a transportation spell on all their stuff so that they won't be able to continue their mission," **_(Gives out an evil smirk)_**

Valtor: "Ok ladies, each of you stand behind one member of the winx,"

**_(Chimera walks over and stands behind the on conscious Stella whilst Diaspro goes behind Bloom, Icy as Layla, Darcy as Musa, Stormy as Flora and Cassandra as Tecna. Valtor and Darkar together use their magic to turn them into older versions of the winx)_**

Stormy (As Flora): "Aargh I hate this body, too pretty and pink!"

Darkar: "Quiet, your now Alphea fairies so act like them and retrieve the box!" _**(He opens up a portal for them to travel in)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys im so sorry that I haven't updated in ages I have been extremely busy with homework and after school clubs but I have managed to write this chapter, hope you guys are enjoying it! Please Review!**_

**_(Back on the Alphea campus Miss Faragonda is patrolling the grounds when she spots a strange magical force suddenly appear on the quad of the school)_**

Miss F: **_(Hurrying over) _**"Oh my goodness, Miss Griselda are you seeing this too?"

Griselda: **_(Walking behind Miss F) _**"Indeed I am, looks like a portal,"

**_(Suddenly, one by one, each member of what appears to be the winx girls emerge from the bright light. But they are actually the trix and some new members)_**

Miss F: **_(Rubbing her eyes in disbelief) _**"Girls, is that you?"

Diaspro(Bloom): "More or less…"

Griselda: "But, but how did you escape?"

**_(They all look round at each other until Chimera, as Stella, quickly thinks of an explanation)_**

Chimera(Stella): "Um… well we managed to find an exit and catch one of those flying shadow monster things and flew are way out of there!"

Cassandra(Tecna): **_(Mumbles under her breath) _**"Pathetic,"

"I think Stella might still be a bit de hydrated. This is how the story actually goes, so we managed to escape shadow haunt by going through the series of tunnels and came across this kingdom, can't remember the name, but we told one of the palace guards our story and they created this portal for us to come here."

**_(All of the winx girls look at her astonished that she could come up with something like that)_**

Layla(Icy): **_(To break the silence) _**"Sorry we'd love to stay and chit chat but we're exhausted I think we need to sleep."

Miss F: "Yes we will let you sleep, after we check you girls over, we don't know what could have happened to you down there, I mean when you were taken you were 9 year olds we just need to check when the age changer spell wore off."

Musa(Darcy): "No really you don't need to, when we went to that kingdom they checked our health already…"

Griselda: "Ok well first thing tomorrow morning then now go get some rest,"

**_(The girls then leave heading up to their dorms but Miss F is having her doubts)_**

Miss F: "Hang on, weren't the specialists supposed to be rescuing them?"

Griselda: "Then that means there still in shadow haunt, but it wouldn't take them this long, something must've happened to them."

Miss F: "I agree, I must let Saladin know,"

**_(The trix and the new additions to the group are busy searching for the Agador box up and down the halls of Alphea) _**

Flora: "I hate the look of this school, it's too bright and happy."

Musa: "Shh, we have to stay in character,"

Layla: "Yeah just focus on finding the box,"

Tecna: "I think we should try looking in the library…"  
Stella: "Yeah, I want to find it quick, I hate this body especially because it's Stella's! I think I might change her style a little."

Bloom: "Yeah I hate being a red head, especially the one who stole my fiancé!"

Tecna: "You can't change their style otherwise people will start to notice that they are not themselves, which they're not!"

Musa: "I guess a small change won't matter,"

Layla: "We're here…" **_(As they all face up to the large, oak doors leading to the library and casually enter)_**

Stella: " I don't think we're going to find that box, this place is only full of books."

Bloom: "Well hell-o we're in a library,"

Concorda: **_(Flutters over to where the winx are standing)_** "Why hello girls, glad to see you all well again! Now what were you guys looking for?"

Flora: "Don't worry, I think we can find it…" **_(She says coldly)_**

Concorda: "No really, I can help."

Tecna: "Thanks but no thanks your kind of ruining our agenda…"

Concorda: **_(Gives a confused and disgusted look) _**"Alright then, I'll just go and finish off my work."

Layla: "Yeah you go do that…"

**_(After spending at least 3 hours in the library looking for the box, the girls have finally realised that it's obviously not in there)_**

Stella: "I don't know about you guys but I'm beat – I think I'm going to go up to the dorm and relax." **_(She says as she slouches up the stairs to the dorms) _**

Bloom: "First thing I'm going to do is change this style, I literally can't stand it anymore!"

**_(Suddenly a phone belonging to one of the girls start to ring and everyone exchanges a couple of glances until they finally find out who the owner is)_**

Tecna: "Umm Chimera… I mean _Stella_ you might want to answer you phone."

Musa: "Come on let's get inside,"

**_(All of the girls enter one of the dorms as they are keen to see who is on the other end of the line)_**

Stella: **_(Take her phone out of the bag and views the caller id) _**"Some dude named Brandon, does anyone know who he is?"

Musa: "I think he's her boyfriend, wait answer it and put it on speaker!"

_Brandon: "Hey Stella, you there…"_

**_(All the girls start to mouth to her "Say something!")_**

Stella: "Umm yeah, what do you want?"

_Brandon: "Seriously you're asking that!? Last time I saw you; you were 9 and got kidnapped by the witches, what do I want? I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE OK AND HOW YOU MANAGED TO ESCAPE!"_

Stella: "Alright, alright I'm ok and it's a long story, umm I got to go now so bye!" _**(Quickly ends the call and throws the phone on the bed) **_

_Boys _

_Brandon: __**(Looks at his phone in disbelief) **_"I can't believe it she hung up on me!"

Sky: **_(Getting on board the ship)"_**I can't believe that they managed to escape,"

Timmy: "Come on guys, Saladin wants us at red fountain in 2 hours!"

Riven: "You know what I can't believe that all of our equipment has just vanished!"

Helia: "We'll figure that out later, Im just eager to hear how the girls escaped!"


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating in ages I have been really busy. I hope the story isn't getting boring! Please review._**

_\- The next day at Alphea-_

**_(After an uncomfortable night's sleep some of the girls have been busy all night changing their current style. As most of them begin to wake they make their way into the living room to discuss the plan of action for retrieving the box. Suddenly the doors leading to Stella' bedroom fling open and black figure walks out of the room quite casually. As soon as the light starts fade they automatically recognise the figure)_**

Tecna: "Chimera what have you done!?"

**_(She came out with black/purple hair that had been teased and put up in a high ponytail. She wore a purple belly shirt with a black leather jacket and to match a pair of black jeans. Not only that but her makeup definitely not light!) _**

Stella: "Just some minor changes mother, don't be so protective!"

Tecna: "Im not being protective, Im saying people are going to notice!"

**_(In that moment Darcy, as Musa, walks out with the same kind of style as Stella)_**

Flora: "What the heck have you guys done!?"

Musa: "We spiced up their look a bit" **_  
_**Layla: "Look I hate being in this body too but I put up with it! Now get your butts in that room and change back before – "

**_(They all hear a knock at the door. Eager to find out Chimera, without thinking twice, jolts up and opens the door.)_**

Boys: "Stella!?" **_(They say in unison)_**

**_(Most of the girls inside the room face palm about the mistake) _**

Stella: "Yeah what, just a new style."

**_(Brandon walks over nervously) _**

Brandon: "And um… it looks _great_ but … what made you…?"

Stella: **_(Cuts him off) _**"Gosh I just wanted a new style can't any of you accept that!?- anyway why are you here?"

Brandon: "Aren't I allowed to see my girlfriend?"

Sky: "Yeah… um that's not exactly the point – we came over here to make sure you guys were ok."

Bloom: "Well, now that you're here Sky, I'm ok now." **_(She says as she walks over to Sky and cuddles up to him. The others just gag)_**

Sky: "I'm glad to hear that Bloom." **_(He says as he leans in and gives her a kiss)_**

Bloom: **_(Blushes) _**"Hehe…" **_(All of a sudden she excitedly runs out of the living room)_**

Timmy: **_(Feeling a bit awkward)_** "Umm ok, so Tecna I've been meaning to ask you, how did you manage to escape?"

Riven: "Yeah we were supposed to be the ones rescuing you girls, why didn't you let us do our job?"  
**_(Musa comes out of the shadows)_**

Musa: "Well maybe if you were a bit quicker you could of, you see we don't wait around. I don't know why we needed rescuing anyway."

Riven: "Woah, what happened to you?"

Musa: "Ugh can you believe this!?"

Riven: "What did I say?"

Layla: "I think you hero wanna bees need to do us a favour and leave."  
Stella: "Yeah you've done enough,"

Timmy: "Well… Ok we'll leave then."

**_(On the way back to Red fountain the boys are discussing their rather strange interactions with the girls)_**

Brandon: "Guys I have something to say…"

Nabu: "I think we all know what you are going to say."

Helia: "Yeah they certainly aren't their normal selves,"  
Sky: "Where's Timmy?"

Timmy: **_(Walk out of the room)_** "Here I am, I just did a scan and I have worrying news…"

Brandon: "Spill it, can't be any more worrying than this."

Timmy: "On the contrary, you think they are our girlfriends but in reality they are Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Chimera, Diaspro and Cassandra the countess of Solaria!"  
Sky: "Diaspro, Impossible!" **_(He yelled)_**

Nabu: "We should go in there!"

Riven: "No we should go to Miss F first and give them the element of surprise."


End file.
